Heart break
by Kai's kitty
Summary: After three years of being apart there is nothing left for Kaoru but shattered promises,beautiful illusions and a broken heart.Well, right now Hikaru's heart is broken too. Hikaru x Kaou ANGST


_**Hi Minna-san! **_

_**This is a yaoi fiction (of course nothing too graphic for it's rating), so if you don't like yaoi and INCEST don't read it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran high school host club.**_

_**The idea is from a fic called flowers in the moonlight **_

_**Oh, and in the fiction **_He _**is referring to Hikaru and **__He__** is referring to Kaoru. **_

_**00000000**_

_**Heart break**_

He walked up the stairs with slow and shuddering steps. It was so long since the last time he had been here. Every thing felt so unreal and faraway for him. It seemed that he could not call the place home any more. Some thing was out of its place and he knew too well what it was. It was the comforting presence of his other half, but then again wasn't it his own entire fault at the first place?

His mother's words of five minutes ago were haunting him like a deafening mantra;

"_It has been three years. He is living in the darkness of your room for three years. He hadn't come out for once…doctors say that his mind is trapped inside some schizophrenic world…They say they can not cure him…They say he is not mentally sane…"_

He chuckled dryly. What stupid words. There was no way that his other half would end like this. _He_ was strong. He always had faith in_ him. _That was why he thought _he _would tolerate this heavy weight on his shoulders but he was wrong…yeah, so wrong.

As he reached the room that once he shared with _him,_ he hesitated for a second. He was frightened. There was no denying it. He was scared of what he might see inside. But he hadn't come all this way in vain. He had come here to make things right, to complete himself by joining to his other half again. His marriage was a complete mistake. He had realized it the moment that he took Haruhi as his wife and broke _his _heart. But now things were different. Haruhi and he were separated and he was here to heal his twin's heart.

He gulped and his hand shivered on the silver door knob but he forced himself to open the door. No, he could not be a coward now…Not now that _he_ needed him desperately.

As he stepped in to the room, the first thing that caught his eye was the enormous darkness of it. The curtains were closed and the lights were off and the space was full of a despair that was so easy to feel.

"Please close the door. Light hurts my eyes." He heard _his_ voice. The voice that he hadn't heard in three years. such angelic voice. But it seemed tired and frail.

He closed the door behind himself and whispered _his_ name slowly, almost like a prayer. "Kaoru…"

There was no answer. He blinked several times till his eyes got used to the dark. Then, he saw _him_. He saw his precious twin sitting in the corner of the room, holding a mirror in his hand and looking at it intently; as if seeing Hikaru in _his_ own reflection. _He _looked terrible. _His_ once tan skin was sickly pale and _his_ eyes were hauntingly morbid.

Then _He _looked at him and chuckled. "Oh, Hikaru…I was so lonely…it has been so long since you last visited…last time was a month or so…"

Hikaru winced. Their mother was right. His dear Kaoru was not himself any more. He heard the other continue his talks. "I was so lonely Hikaru. Well, I had to speak to myself…it is better than the complete silence, ne? I always hated the silence…well; of course you know that…you are my twin! How silly I am!" _He_ said and hit himself childishly in the corner of the head.

"Any way, since you've been gone Hikaru, nothing is the same…oh…I know I have told you this story thousand of times before but I want to tell you once more…I am sorry but I have nothing else to talk about after these years spent in dark…"_ He _shrugged almost sheepishly and Hikaru bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying.

He had done this to his own twin.

He had torn his other half apart.

"It all started three years ago. Do still remember Hikaru? We were sitting under the Sakura trees, talking about some crap that I can't remember right now that suddenly you decided to tell me that you are going to be married! Hah…wasn't it ironic? Every one in the host club knew that exept me! Your own twin brother! You had proposed Haruhi three months ago and she had accepted, oh of course that bitch would accept. Why would she not? Having her precious Hikaru without having a nuisance Kaoru around…isn't it such a good dream?" _He _laughed aloud.

Hikaru gripped the material of his shirt were his heart was. His heart hurt so much. Seeing his brother like this and knowing that he is the cause was killing him inside.

"And then I shattered. All I could do was stare at you as you kept apologizing for not telling me and crap like that. I started to cry. I cried hard. I remembered all your promises, all your sweet words, all your caresses and kisses…I broke down. You asked me what's wrong…do you remember Hikaru? I looked at you and simply asked why had you said that you love me like a lover if you did not? And what was your answer? that I should try and move on. We are not meant to be…heh…such shity craps…

Then your wedding day came. I was like a zombie. I didn't know what I was really doing. All I did was on instinct. How I wanted to rip Haruhi apart in that white dress of hers! How I hated her…but you never really paid attention, did you? Guess not.

You were so cruel Hikaru. You made _ME_ your best man! During the ceremony all the time I was wondering what an unforgivable sin I had committed for deserving this punishment? Hmmm…but I guess falling for your twin itself is a sin, ne?"

Hikaru fall on his knees and hugged himself, suddenly feeling like freezing. His eyes were never leaving Kaoru who was talking to him, even not realizing he is the real Hikaru and not an imagination.

"Then you left. You went away with your beautiful wife, leaving me behind to cry and cry over my broken dreams and unrequited love. I was a fool Hikaru. I was a fool to believe that I was more than a toy to you. I was a fool to believe that one day you would return to me cause you won't. Do you hear me Hikaru? YOU WON'T!" Yelled Kaoru suddenly and tears started to fall down on his cheeks like waterfalls.

Hikaru felt tears down his cheeks too as he crawled to his twin, desperately wanting to reach out to him, wanting to save him from the darkness. Kaoru's eyes narrowed as he realized Hikaru is moving closer. "Go away! Why don't you just disappear like always? You are not real! Please go away…I know that I would wake up now crying, and you are not here…" _He_ whimpered and held himself tight.

"I am real Kaoru! I have come for you!" Hikaru reached out, sobbing his heart out.

"N...No…please…let me dream that you are real even though you are not…so…so I can hope…that may be, may be you care…" Kaoru's voice broke and harsh sobs took over.

Hikaru approached his younger half and embraced him tightly. "Kaoru…my Kaoru…please…I am here I do care…please otouto, see me once again. Try to feel me. Please…" He begged Kaoru, holding on to him tightly.

Kaoru blinked several times. "Hi…Hikaru? Onii-chan? Koi?" He murmured shakily, words rolling off his lips like honey.

Hikaru nodded. "Hai Kaoru, I am here…I won't leave."

Kaoru shivered. _His_ hands started to caress Hikaru's face, wanting to be ensured that his twin is really there. _He_ touched his lips, his nose, his cheeks, his chin and again his lips. The shivers now were wilder. "I…I can really feel you…you are here…I can feel you." _His_ voice was small and desperate; almost scared. So much time passed in the illusions and now there was reality…it was a sweet reality but it was horrifying for a poor being that had lived in the darkness for three years nonetheless.

"Yeah…I am here my love…I am here…" Hikaru held Kaoru tighter and nuzzled his silky hair as his tears fall down.

Kaoru held on to him. "My love…I am in heaven, ne? You are here and you are calling me your love…now I don't want ant thing else in the world…"He sighed and looked up to Hikaru's eyes. "Hikaru, a kiss please?" He almost begged.

Hikaru pulled his twin to his chest and put his lips on his. Kaoru's lips were warm and soft like always. The kiss was salty cause both of them were crying. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Kaoru. He gathered all of his feelings for his brother in that soft kiss and presented it to _him_; although he deserved so much more. Kaoru's body relaxed in his arms and an angelic smile lightened up his face. _He_ tilted his head as _his_ fingers were trailing down Hikaru's face. "Thank you Hikaru…Thank you for making my last wish come true…all I wanted was a kiss, to feel your love in it…I know that it is a dream but never in any of my dreams you have kissed me. So, I am content now…and…I can finally die with a content heart." _He_ said as he leaned against Hikaru's chest, closing his eyes and letting his brother's heart beat lull him to sleep.

"What? Kaoru? Wake up you idiot! I am here! Why can't you see idiot!?" Hikaru's scream was desperate and broken.

"I am so tired my love…" Murmured the younger red-head softly.

These were the last words of Kaoru Hitachiin.

_**00000000**_

Mrs. Hitachiin leaned down and placed two beautiful white rose on the marble stone of his twin sons' grave. It was such a tragedy. Losing both of them in that way. She shuddered and wiped her tears softly as she remembered the doctors' words about Hikaru's death:

_It is so strange. It seems that his heart had simply stopped beating._

But she knew better. I was not strange at all. The reason was obvious. Hikaru couldn't bear the loss of his beloved twin and died because a broken heart.

And she knew that heart break was the worst death possible.

_**0000000**_

_**Ok Minna, this was it! Plz review and rate! I am waiting!**_


End file.
